Nrr'bt Maddix
Nrr'bt Maddix was the tenacious and happy-go-lucky Commander of Red Squad who, upon graduating, joined on to be a member of the President's personal security team, was the Chief of Security on the USS Fenrir and the Presidential guard. Currently, he works as the Captain of Starfleet Academy security, while living with the Greenwoods and exploring his new life as a father. Background Information Unable to sustain that many children, M'Pel , a Tr'grrn (a tiger) and member of a lower chaste system was forced to give several of the babies up for adoption. His father, a Leonis (Lion), one from the highest chaste system, was never around to look after the children. His adoptive father, Corban, wishing to make his marriage better, heard about the adoption and got the Caitian, thinking it would be more like a pet. Cadence remained his mother after a divorce and kept his last name Maddix. Another Caitian, Trr'np (2340) offered to adopt the child and raise him with a Caitian mentality. Nrr'bt is unaware of Eric as a relation and they have never met. All his full siblings were part of his octuplet litter. It is unknown what part his mirror universe counterpart plays as he has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Samantha Von (2397-2398): Nrr'bt met his ex-fiance in highschool and were best friends even though he was a jock and she was the quiet type. After Nrr'bt started to show an interest in Anna, Samantha felt badly and there was a brief rift, but afterwards started an intimate relationship. Nrr'bt was her first, but it didn't last as he had a Maddix mentality taking after his father. Not as interested in sex, Samantha wanted friendship, but Nrr'bt is more 'all-or'nothing' and were distant until Samantha's marriage to Abbott revealed dark secrets of emotional abuse. Being there for her through it, they began to official date after the divorce only to realize their careers took them on different paths. They remain friends. Anna-Aleena Thay (2397): Nrr'bt met the woman he lost his virginity to as a childhood friend and had always had a crush on her. When Anna got involved in FREE (Federation Recognizing Equality Efforts), she started to place more of an interest in Nrr'bt and was eventually the one he lost his virginity too. When Anna got better from her experiences with Gwen Delane and FREE, she went back with Una-Koran Jatar resulted in her and Nrr'bt becoming estranged. Lali Greenwood (Late 2390's-Current): Having been friends since the late 2390's, they remained friends well until her husband's presidency. Nrr'bt late became almost like family, living with them for a long time as their personal guard. When he announced that he had feelings for her daughter, he was asked to leave for everyone's benefit. Finally, realizing that Nrr'bt would be unable to have a traditional family, Lali agreed to be a surrogate for Nrr'bt and have his child while allowing him to move back into the Greenwood residence. Children Nrr'bt has one child with Lali Greenwood named Nori Maddix (Early August, 2414). Starfleet Academy Serving in the Academy from 2397-2401, Nrr'bt entered into the Security division with a degree in general security. In his third year, he applied to Red Squad and was accept as a member of the security department. Convinced that he will be Chief of Security in his fourth year, Nrr'bt was unexpectedly given the Commander position. He graduated in 2401 after a long journey home from an FTL Drive malfunction. Working his summers he was able to known a year off his academy training. Military Service Upon graduating in 2401, her took a position as a guard in the President of the Federation's personal security team and is stationed on Earth. During the tensions with The 100, Nrr'bt took the position of Chief of Security on the USS Fenrir until it was later decommissioned in March, 2404. Maddix then retook his placement as part of the Presidential guard briefly before going back to the Fenrir-B as Chief of Security. Nrr'bt lived for some time with the Greenwood family as a personal guard but left in 2409 after he revealed surfacing feelings for the eldest daughter. He went on to join security at the Academy and was later promoted to Commander. Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2401-2402 ** Lieutenant: 2402-2407 ** Lt. Commander: 2407-2409 ** Commander: 2409-2413 ** Captain: 2413-Current. Category:Katrina's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Caitian Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:USS Fenrir Category:Red Squad Category:Future Plots Category:Second Generation Category:February Category:2380 Category:All Characters